


THE LONGING IN THEIR HEARTS©

by lila_luscious1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Chicago Med, Code Black (TV), New Amsterdam (TV 2008), New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: 9-1-1 TV, AU, Adult Language, Also as written per the show, Code Black TV, Explicit Sex (some chapters), F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Light BDSM, Longing, Longing In Their Hearts, M/M, New Amsterdam TV, Oral/Vaginal/Anal Sex, Public Couplings, hook-ups, re-established, risky sex, slow burn between Goodwin and Sharpe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Some of these fandoms do 'cross-over; most will notNEW AMSTERDAM9-1-1CODE BLACK
Relationships: Evie Garrison/Floyd Reynolds (past), Helen Sharpe/Akash Panthaki (past), Helen Sharpe/Jules Karr (OC Female), Iggy Frome/Martin McIntyre, Lauren Bloom/Conor Rhodes, Lauren Bloom/Floyd Reynolds, Lauren Bloom/Zach Ligon, Max Goodwin/Georgia Goodwin (deceased), Max Goodwin/Helen Sharpe, Max Goodwin/Luna Goodwin (parental)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 27





	1. I'M STILL LONGING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippersAnonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ShippersAnonymous), [011292](https://archiveofourown.org/users/011292/gifts), [kekeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeh/gifts), [Vicleesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleesi/gifts), [TheSillsWet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSillsWet/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [NicoleDanielle1988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleDanielle1988/gifts), [Chezdeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezdeni/gifts), [AnnBett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnBett/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [IrisWestAceReporter21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisWestAceReporter21/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [Llanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llanea/gifts), [UlrikaSweden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlrikaSweden/gifts), [AquariusSEAL99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusSEAL99/gifts), [RayisRae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayisRae/gifts), [AlecMcDowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecMcDowell/gifts), [kaelleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelleigh/gifts), [Snarry3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry3/gifts), [sweeterthankarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/gifts), [365smiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/365smiles/gifts), [xalittlebitbetterx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalittlebitbetterx/gifts), [LokisGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGirl/gifts), [Degizzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degizzie/gifts), [bluepkc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepkc/gifts), [Cila_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cila_books/gifts), [FanGirl18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts).



Dr. Helen Sharpe. Beautiful. Charismatic. World-renowned. Celebrated in her field. And now: without love...her relationship  
with Dr. Akash Panthaki is over. And the man who she pines for (LONGS FOR), Ma Goodwin, is still in love with his deceased  
wife. Certainly, pushing the widower into a new romance is not the thing to do. She must wait, patiently wait, until he gets there  
on his own.

Clearly, there have been _moments_ : many, many of them. Theirs is not a one-way, un-requited attraction...not based  
on the near kisses, the meaningful, extended eye contact between the two.

Speaking of the ertswhile Medical director, the elevator car coasts to a stop, and of course HE steps on.

 _now comes one the says the other person's name as a greeting part_ :

"Dr. Goodwin"

"Dr. Sharpe"

"Your color's much better; your eyes clearer and less jaundiced, and your scrubs don't hang on you...good show."

Max grins his 'Max grin'. "So: not a monster."

Helen is about to respond when a couple of interns enter the elevator car, wheeling an elderly patient on a gurney.  
Both of the young physicians nod and extend greetings to the Goodwin and Sharpe, who nod and murmur their own  
platitudes.

"Will you have time later for a quick word, Dr. Goodwin." Helen asks in her clipped British accent.

"Sure...will 330 work?"

"See you then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hobbling stiffly down the hospital corridor, Dr. Lauren Bloom reflects on last night's carnal activities with Reynolds.  
Also, she hasn't actually broken things off with her physical therapist, Zach Ligon. Zach is a hook-up, a way to keep her  
mind off the horrible pain resulting from the recent operation on her leg (injured in the ambulance crash.) Reynolds is NOT THAT:  
she'd considered a life with the handsome, accomplished surgeon, before he ended their brief relationship for what Bloom  
considers the silliest of reasons.

It can't go on like this. One of them will have to go. Bloom is no prude, but banging two men simultaneously goes against her moral  
code.

\--------------------------------------------

At home again with infant Luna, whom he's just put-down for the night, Max gets another visit from Georgia.

"She likes you, Medical Director Maxwell Goodwin."

"Can deceased people be delusional? Or is that too soon?"

"Not too soon, but let's face facts, My Heart. Anyone can see the way she looks at you, the way she lights up when she's  
near you.You are the delusional one if you can't admit that she's drawn to you...and you to her."

"I wouldn't put it like THAT", Max protests, less than convincingly.

"It's fine, Max. It's time. Time to be happy again."


	2. THE FIRE BURNS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Max and Georgia (and Luna)
> 
> Lauren Bloom moves off of Ligon's PT service, decides to focus on REYNOLDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the slow burn to Goodwin and Sharpe continues

Luna announces that she's awake an ready to begin her day by gurgling and squealing loudly; playfully,  
not angrily. Her father coops her up and delivers loving, tender kisses to her little face, fingers, feet, and  
belly. "Hello, baby...Good Morning!"

"She's really thriving...thank goodness her Daddy's a medical professional." Georgia's smile is beatific, as always.

"I want this to be a dream, George. I want to wake up soon, in the next second, and all of this be...real...you ALIVE,  
real..at my side..."

"Of course you do, King Max. And if I could, you know that I would. What we discussed last night..."

Max stops her: "I KNOW...I know that everything you said is correct, I know that...but let's just enjoy this moment,  
for as long as it lasts..OK George? OK?"

"Okay...good morning my oh so beautiful and stinky princess...Hello, hello!"

Max's heart literally breaks when Luna stretches out a tiny hand in the direction of her Mommy's voice.

*************************************************

"Sandra...when did Dr Bloom get moved from my PT list?"

"She put the request in two days ago...I didn't mention, thought you were aware, Dr. Ligon".

"Probably just slipped my mind...thanks."

**************************************

For the moment, Lauren has a 'quiet' ER. Only two patients, and interns are on top of those: a broken nose and  
slipped disc. Her cell phone signals a text message: ZACH LIGON:

ZL: u changed off of my service, i see.

LB: yeh

ZL: just wondering why

LB: u know why

ZL: don't play that with me...i know that u are still seeing reynolds

LB: exactly...i'm going 2 focus on he and i for now. 2 men @ once...that's not me

ZL: up until a few minutes ago, u mean

LB: yes...right...and now it is...gotta go


	3. CONNOR RHODES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Connor Rhodes, with his choice of medical facilities to work for,  
> chooses New Amsterdam Medical Center. Things SPARK between he and Lauren  
> Bloom.
> 
> Helen mentions to Max that her ex-finace wants to reconcile, which he encourages,  
> confusing her.
> 
> The slow burn between Sharpe and Bloom continues

\--TIME SKIP: 3 MONTHS LATER--

\-------------------------------------

As the ER's morning shift arrives Max Goodwin asks that they all gather around, and allow him a few minutes  
of their time. He introduces Dr. Connor Rhodes, recently of Gaffney Chicago Medical Center. He is a a cardio-thoracic fellow  
and trauma surgeon of no small renown. "As both an Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon and Attending Trauma Surgeon, I know  
that we can put his to-flight skills to good use here at New Amsterdam. Dr. Lauren Bloom is the Head of the Emergency Department,  
once you've gotten familiar with how she runs things here, we'll have you share Head of the Cardiac Surgical Department duties  
with Dr. Floyd Reynolds. I have to meet with the Board in a few minutes, and so I'll leave you in the very capable hands of Dr. Bloom  
and her staff...lunch later?"

"It's a date," Connor replies, smiling.

"Dr. Rhodes...'no small renown' is a true understatement. Shall we walk, or in my case, hobble?"

While she familiarizes Connor with the lay-out of the department, Lauren can't help but note how incredibly good-looking he  
is...model quality looks, in her opinion. There'd been some chatter in medical circles about his ex cutting her own throat right in  
front of him, meaning that he's possibly single (Zach has moved on with another PT doc, Leta Cho, and after Reynolds discovered  
that he'd been "sharing" her with Zach, he is no longer a part of her romantic orbit, either)...the way Dr. Rhodes fills-out his scrubs  
is sooo difficult to ignore, and his cologne, though subtle, has her 90-days idle engine sputtering to life...he demonstrates his medical  
expertise on a victim of an auto accident about an hour later, smoothly and competently taking the lead (with her acquiescence) to  
stabilize, then 'turf' (rotate the patient to surgery) for repairs to both legs and her shoulder.

Connor gets a notification a few minutes before 1 pm that Max won't be able to meet for lunch, Lauren takes quick advantage, offering to  
take the Medical Director's place. They enjoy a good meal (thanks to much Max's needed changes in the cafeteria fare), with great conversation,  
(NO 'shop' talk).

\--------------------------------------------

After his visit with his oncologist, Max and Helen meet in his office at 245; it's the first meal since breakfast for either. They talk  
a bit about Luna, and his treatment regimen, toasting to his continued progress with the remission of his cancer with iced tea.  
When the conversation stalls, Helen says: "Akash wants to get back together."

"Hm. What do YOU want?"

"I haven't given him a response."

"The two of you WERE engaged," Max points out. "What's stopping you?"

After studying him for long seconds, Helen says "Nothing...I suppose."

**Author's Note:**

> LONGING IN THEIR HEARTS (Bonnie Raitt)©
> 
> And even the stars at night agree  
> That the sky is falling apart  
> We know 'cause we can feel it too  
> There's a longing in our hearts


End file.
